Speech analytics has matured to the point that the technology can be accurately and reliably used to detect keywords in the speech of a call involving an agent in a contact center and remote party. Receiving a notification from a speech analytics system that certain words or phrases have been recognized allows various capabilities to be defined and introduced into the contact center. For example, an agent can be more effectively monitored to determine if the agent is adhering to contact center policies. However, merely receiving a notification that a particular keyword has been detected may be of marginal value if the context is not known. For example, a speech analytics system merely knowing a keyword was detected during a call may be of limited utility if it is not known which party stated the keyword.
Further, a given call may be monitored for a number of different keywords associated with various distinct contexts for different purposes. Defining an efficient and modular architecture for handling these notifications is necessary to accommodate various current and future capabilities and to realize a manageable and extendable system. For example, speech analytics systems can be configured to operate in various modes on different types of calls, and for different purposes. This in turn, may impact how the speech analytics system and related components are configured. In order to accommodate current applications, as well as future potential applications of speech analytics, systems and methods are required for defining a flexible architecture for effectively handling notifications from the speech analytic system.